No Dawn before Dusk
by Meraculas
Summary: This takes place before my story ‘Sister of a Knight’. Tristan first meets a strange young woad on a walk in the woods. She has a secret that with the help of 2 knights she learns. What is the secret about? [Complete]
1. Day in the Woods

**Chapter 1:**

_5 years before the movie._

It was a dark day. It was going to rain soon, that Tristan was certain of to happen. Tristan had decided to take a walk in the woods by Hadrian's Wall instead of practice his archery, as he was the best of all the knights.

While in the woods he got lost at least twice, which was very odd as he was the scout for all of the remaining knights Lancelot, Gawain, Geraint, Gareth, Galahad, Gahens, Bors, Bedivere, Kay, Lamorak, Percivale, Dagonet, and Himself of course Arthur was still alive also.

After about two hours of wandering the woods alone, he came across a big, fat oak tree on the side of the path. There were tones and tones of bushes on the left side. On the right side was a lot more trees with broken logs on between.

He remembered that lately Lancelot was having very strange dreams and in one of them Lancelot described this site in front of Tristan. In the dream he also said that he toke the left side of the tree. Therefore, Tristan toke the left side, wanting to see what Lancelot's dream might have meant. Once on the left side, Tristan found a kind of path, not really a path, but the forest floor of lined with logs making a path leading somewhere. Tristan fallowed this "path" all the while with his sword drawn.

At the end of the path, he came to a clearing (about the size of a modern day master bedroom). He surveyed his area before lowing the sword he held just a little.

After about 5 minutes of walking around the clearing, he heard a rusty in the trees. He was being watched, that Tristan was certain of but where was the watcher he could not figure out and he was the scout.

* * *

She watched Tristan from the second he had entered the forest. Know he stood in her clearing looking around because he heard the rustling of branches. She watched hoping to the gods that he would not find her, but she was the worst of the woads she could not even hold a sword; she was not strong enough to pull the string back on a bow. Healing, which was probably the only thing she could do other then tracking, was identify the herbs she did not know what to do with the herbs though. 

She though he had spotted her as he was starring intensely at where she was with his black fathomless eyes.

"Come down!" He yelled at her.

"I am a woad I will only come down when you lower your weapon, Sir Tristan." Yes, she knew his name she watched the knights practice; she knew all their names.

Tristan sheathed his sword then said, "It is safe I can at the least guarantee you 5 minutes to give me a chance in not pulling out my sword and killing you. Understand?" He called up.

"Make it 10 then I will probably be able to get it all out." She responded.

"10 it is. Provoke me in any way and I will kill you on the spot." He hollered to let her know.

She jumped out of the tree, very ungracefully, and landed on her back. She looked up at his a put a sheepish smile on her face then said, "See no harm done. I cannot even jump out of a tree, let alone hold a sword or pull the string back on a bow. The only things that I can do are track, and tell you the name of the herbs, but not what the herbs can do."

"What be your name, girl?" He asked her.

"Why tell you my name… right you have a sword, good point. My name Sir Tristan is Aleera. I am 15 years old, so I am not all that little."

"Aleera of the woads, tell me how do you know my name?"

"I watched you and the knights' practice, hoping that one day I can fight like a knight to keep my land. That day will never come though."

"Your people kill knights when they protect their land. Would you kill a knight?"

"Never. I hate to see death, but killing is part of my blood. I cannot deny that. So has Sir Galahad recovered from his injury he received yesterday?"

"No, as a matter of fact. That is why…" She had cut him off.

"You are doing archery. Yes, good cause."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Of what?"

"What do you want, as in why do you watch the knights?"

"I told you already. So that I could one day fight like a knight to protect my land."

"Where are the rest of your people?"

"At the camps. I am a loner, much like you. I was not born woads, but Merlin raised me as if I was his daughter. I came to the woads from Sarmatia when I was five. At the age of 10, the woads had taken me in as if I was born one. When I was 13, I became a loner, living all alone, joining my people only when I know I can be of service."

"You came from Sarmatia?"

"Yes, at least that it where I think I came from. No one knows, not even Merlin."

"Then why claim your home as Sarmatia?"

"Because it is the only land I can remember other this land."

They were silent for a little while then Aleera spoke up, "You can come here and tell me anything. Be the person that you have looked up inside you that which you deny to set free."

"How do you know that I am hiding anything?"

"I may not be very good at a lot of things, but Merlin taught me how to read a soul. I know that you need help. Let me be that which will help you. Please?"

"Fine, but know I must go. By the sun, it says I have been out for more than 4 hours. Arthur might get worried."

"Good bye."

"Good bye."

"Tell no one, but maybe your friend Dagonet. He looks like he too is trying to hide something. Bring him here if you wish, but do not tell anyone else of this place. This is the land of the free spirits; you are a free man in here Tristan. Now go!"

With that, Tristan left the way he came. Aleera know that she would see him again, that she was certain of to happen.

_**A/N:** I have know posted the first chapter of this story. That makes 4 stories, updates might take a while. I think I might take a small break from 'Sister of a Knight' I order to work on this story. Oh well who knows. I hope to have the next chapter you soon. In the mean time please review._


	2. I'm Still Standing

**Chapter 2:**

Back at the Wall now Tristan is bum barded with questions as to where he was the past 4 hours.

"Where were you?" asked Arthur, a little mad.

"I told you I was going for a walk." Replied Tristan.

"Where? Not in the woods I hope, you know the woads live there." Said Kay.

"Yes the woods."

"The woods! Are you insane?" Yelled Galahad. Over the years Tristan became a sort of father figure for Galahad, he looked up to Tristan.

"No, Galahad I am not insane."

"Did you get lost?" Asked Bedivere.

"Yes, some times."

"Did you run into any woads?" Asked Percivale.

Tristan thought about that, he decided that he would tell Dagonet about Aleera, but not the others. "No I did not run into any woads."

"Did you get hurt?" Asked Galahad.

"Do I look hurt?" Tristan never let out any emotion, not even annoyance so that made everyone stop and take a step back out of fear.

"No, but…" Galahad was saying before Tristan cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Precisely, no I am not hurt. Now leave me be." Said Tristan walking off in the direction of his room.

* * *

Dagonet knew that Tristan had lied when he said that he had not run into a woad in the wood. Therefore, he waited about an hour before heading towards Tristan's room to talk about it. 

Once there he knocked on the door. No reply. He knocked again. Still no reply. Dagonet was about to knock again when someone walked up behind him and asked, "What can I help you with?"

Dagonet twirled around his hand on the hilt of his sword only to notice that it was Tristan.

"I know that you lied about meeting a woad in the woods. Why?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know but you."

"She?"

"Aleera. She was not born a woad by what she says. She practically proved that she could not fight. She is of no harm to any of us; she only wishes peace between the Britain's and the woads."

"Oh. Why does she not want anyone to know but me?"

"She claims that you are troubled and wishes to want to help… With both of our troubles."

"Oh. Can I meet her?"

"Maybe later I think I heard that Bors was going to try and out Drink Lancelot. First one to pass out looses."

Everyone enjoyed those type of contests, and not just because Bors always says he would win and then ands up losing. No, it was because it was just funny.

"Good idea. I bet Lancelot will win."

"He has never lost."

"True."

* * *

The pub was busy that was obvious. Everyone must have heard that Bors challenged Lancelot to a drinking contest. Lancelot did not mind the more to see him bet Bors. 

He saw Tristan and Dagonet come in with the other knights. They walked over to the table that Bors and Lancelot were already at and sat down.

Vanora brought over some ale right away.

"Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink!" Rang up from the knights gathered around Lancelot.

"Hold your tongue and maybe I will." Threatened Lancelot.

The chanting died down to a mere whisper.

"Three," counted down Vanora fore Lancelot and Bors to begin the drinking "two," Just a little bit until one thought Lancelot "One!"

About an hour later the body of Bors was lazily dragged out of the pub, Lancelot had won. He then proceeded to try to beat the Roman solders at a game of dice. Only that result was not as good. He lost almost all he had but his horse, his swords, and his armor. The only reason he had not lost those was that Arthur stepped in and put an end to their game.

* * *

She saw the knights in the pub. She saw Lancelot bet Bors. She saw him lose almost everything he had. She saw Arthur save Lancelot's backside. She saw what no one else saw thought as well. Aleera saw that someone was scared, lost, and afraid. 

She had some peasant clothes in her clear. Aleera went back to put those on. She tied her hair back so it would not look as messy, and full of dirt. The clothes she put on were a simple brown cotton dress, with some mahogany leather tied around her from her waist to just below her breasts. She tied her woad leather wristbands around her wrists.

When she was fully dressed, she stepped into the pub in search of who this person was.

After about an hour of looking, being pulled into each of the knight's laps, but Tristan, Dagonet, Bors, Arthur, and Lancelot. She found what she was looking for. A girl of about 24 was crouched in a far corner. The girl was very pale in colour, and looked as thin as a twig.

Aleera grabbed some bread from the counter, and went right over to the girl.

"Here eat this." She told the girl to eat. After about two minutes of staring at the bread she toke it and ate it in about two seconds.

"What is you name? Mine is Aleera." She asked the woman.

"My name is Morgan le Fay. I am from here in Briton, but my father was a Saxon." Explained Morgan.

"Don't worry I will get you to Merlin. He is the leader of the Woads."

"I know. I was on my way to ask him if he would give me a home."

"He will most likely give you the home you desire, as he did that for me. But pardon my intrusion, why do you not have a home?"

"I have not home because when I was really young, a man named Uther Pendragon, who was a roman commander, killed my father Gorlois. He then made my mother, Igraine, his wife. I was just 2 at the time."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. Uther was killed in a battle that he was also very ill during the battle. My mother though was killed in a fire. She had a son by Uther. I'm not sure his name, but he was about 9 when it happened."

"I truly am sorry for you lose. Now come let us get you to Merlin."

As they were walking out of the pub, Galahad pulled Aleera into his, again.

"Ah, leaving so soon?" He asked very drunk.

"Yes, I have to take my sister home. She is not felling entirely well." Aleera decided to use a simple cover as that. As if on cue, Morgan began to moan, groan, and clutch her stomach. Galahad let go of Aleera.

"Go, but still say that you come back later. Okay?"

"Not okay. Goodbye." With that, she hoisted her skirt, linked arms with Morgan, and walked right out of the pub with the mouths of almost all the knights hanging open at her protest.

_**A/N:** In this story of mine I'm making Arthur 22. So I'm think that in the movie he was 27. Add to years on to Arthur's age and you get Morgan's. Yes I am adding some Arthurian Legand into my story. If you know the Arthurian Legend's you know that Morgan le Fay also had two sisters, Morgawse and Elaine. They may be briffly mentioned in my story. If so Elaine will be a year younger than Morgan, and Morgawse will be 4 years older than Morgan. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please Review._


	3. Rain, Tears, and Spilt Ale

**Chapter 3:**

It had been about a year now since Tristan had found Aleera in the woods, and then told Dagonet. The day after the incident at the pub Tristan had taken Dagonet to meet Aleera. Ever since, they went and talked to her at least once a week. They always visited her before they left on a mission and once they got back. Morgan le Fay received a place as woad and had become a healer. Morgan also found out that she was a witch and was in training with Merlin to use her powers.

Today was a very rainy day and Tristan and Dagonet had returned from one of their hardest mission yet. They were called upon to do battle with a band of rebelling woads that were attacking the south side of Hadrian's Wall.

"Hay, Aleera." Said Tristan.

"Tristan! Dagonet! You're back!" yelled an excited Aleera as she ran over to each of them and gave them a big bear hug.

"Please don't crush my ribs; I might need them some time or another." Said Dagonet.

"Sorry." Said Aleera quite sheepishly.

"Hay, don't worry about it."

"So are you guys going to start training me to fight soon?" asked Aleera who had been excitedly waiting to learn to fight.

"Yes, but not now." Replied Tristan.

"Why?" She asked.

"Geraint, Gareth, Gaheris, Bedivere, and Lamorak were killed by the rebelling woads. The funeral is in about an hour." Responded Dagonet.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Said Tristan.

"You also don't have to worry. Neither me nor Tristan killed any of the woads, but we injured them enough to send them running." Said Dagonet.

"Thank you."

"All the others were afraid we were ill, especially Arthur." Said Tristan laughing.

"I bet." Said Aleera joining in on the laughter.

As the laughter died down Dagonet said, "Well I guess we should get going know."

"Yes, I think we should." Replied Tristan to Dagonets unasked question.

"Can I come?" Asked Aleera.

A startled Dagonet responded, "No!"

"Why not?" She asked.

"The knights could see you in your woad attire." Replied Tristan.

"So I can change into one of my other outfits."

"You have other clothes?" asked Dagonet startled.

"Yes. I was the peasant girl that practically every knight pulled into their lap the day before you introduced me to Dagonet." Stated Aleera.

"That was you?" Questioned Tristan.

"Yes!"

"Good disguise." Voiced Dagonet.

"That was pretty good." Added Tristan.

"Thanks. So does that mean I can come?" Asked Aleera.

Tristan looked at Dagonet then said, "Sure, fine. Just do not give any hint as to the fact that you are woad. Understand?"

"Yes father." Answered Aleera.

"All right you change we will be right out of sight." Said Dagonet.

"Okay."

Therefore, Aleera changed into the same clothes that she had worn to the pub that night about a year ago.

_

* * *

_

_At the funeral._

Lancelot bowed his head in memory of his lost friends. He noticed that Tristan and Dagonet had showed up with a woman in peasant's clothes for the funeral.

He thought to himself 'She looks familiar, I wonder where I might have seen her before.'

It was still raining hard, you could not tell if someone was crying or if it was the rain on someone's cheek.

All of a sudden, a band of woads showed up and started charging at the group of knights, ready for battle.

The knights all drew their swords from their sheaths and toke a fighting stance. The woads began to charge at the knights so the knights in turn charged at the woads.

Lancelot had just cut woad in half when he saw that the peasant girl was about to have her head chopped off. He ran up behind the woad and in turn chopped off his own head.

Lancelot turned to the woman and said, "You better get out of here. Especially if you want to keep your life."

"Yes father." Said the girl, Lancelot guessed that she was probably just a little younger then Galahad, who was 19. "Behind you!" Then yelled the girl.

Lancelot turned around and saw approaching woad. He did an aching swing with his sword then chopped the person in half. When Lancelot turned around again he saw that the girl was no longer there. He then spotted her heading to about half way to the trees from where the woads had come from. He ran after her, wanting to get her out of this place.

"Merlin!" Cried the girl very loud.

"MERLIN! Leader of the woads!" She cried again.

All the woads stopped what they were doing and looked at the girl. The knights also stopped and Lancelot saw that fear showed in Dagonet and Tristan's eyes.

"Merlin! Answer me!" Cried the girl again.

A rustling came from the trees then a man walked out and said, "What is it that you call out to me child?"

"These knights have just lost some friends of theirs." The girl replied.

"I know. Why do you point this out when I know that, child?" asked Merlin from just in front of the tree line.

"I ask of you to give them 12 days of peace. They will not attack you or anyone. You cannot attack them. Will you give them the 12 days of peace, Merlin?" asked the girl.

"Yes!" Boomed Merlin, "Arterius Castous, you have 12 days of peace. My men shall not attack you, unless your men attack them! Goodbye!" With that, Merlin headed back into the woods and the woads fallowed.

"Wow, how did you do that girl?" asked Galahad.

"Easy, I asked." She replied with a mocking voice.

_

* * *

_

_At the pub._

Aleera walked up to the bar were Venora was to ask her if she could help with anything.

"Yes, ma'am can I help you with anything?" asked Venora.

"Yes, um, I can help out around here?" She asked.

"Yes!" Venora cried in relief, "Of course you can help out… Wait. Were you that girl in here about a year ago in the exact same outfit?"

"Yes." Replied Aleera with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I knew you looked familiar! But there is something else…" Venora was saying when Lancelot walked up.

"More drinks. We knights get thirsty when fighting woads." Commanded Lancelot.

"Here take these and fulfill that order of Lancelot's, just no more after that unless it involves filling up his drink." Said Venora.

"Alright." Said Aleera then walked off to do just that.

When she got back to the bar, Venora decided to finish what she was saying, "As I was saying before, you look very familiar. It is as if I have seen you somewhere before. When Lancelot walked up I noticed you look a bit like him."

"I need to confess something with you Venora. I don't want you to tell anyone though, other then Tristan and Dagonet because they kind of already know."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I am Lancelot's younger sister. My name is Aleera. I am living with the woads."

"What?"

"You heard me. Tristan and Dagonet think that I might be his younger sister, but after today at the funeral, I know that I am. You can not talk about this to anyone but Tristan and Dagonet alright?"

"Of course dear. To think Lancelot has a younger sister. Wow!"

"I have to go tell Tristan and Dagonet I told you that. Bye."

With that, Aleera left to tell them. As she approached the table, the knights were at she saw that Bors had spilt his entire mug of ale all over the table. "Oh, no. I'll be right back with a rag to clean this mess up." Said Aleera to the knights. Once the mess was fixed up, she pulled Tristan and Dagonet aside and told them that she told Venora whom she was, and that she was Lancelot's younger sister.

_**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had writers block. I hope the next chapter wont take as long._


	4. Family Reunion

**Chapter 4:**

Another year had passed by, Tristan and Dagonet had been out on many missions. Aleera was now 17 years of age. Both Tristan and Dagonet thought that it was well enough time that Lancelot should know about his sister. That is why, with Vanora close by, Dagonet and Tristan were seen in the pub at this very minute playing a small game of dice. They had agreed that the loser would have to tell Lancelot.

After about three more minutes of intense dice throwing and no winner decided, Vanora spoke up, "Why are you afraid of telling Lancelot if you think it is best for him?"

"We are not afraid." Answered Tristan.

"Then why are you debating over who is to tell him?" Questioned Vanora, in the mothering way that she was.

"I don't want to be the one that makes Lancelot explode with question, the way you are." Responded Dagonet.

Vanora got very tired of the two knight's childish games and said, "Well then tell him together or don't tell him at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Vanora." Both the knights said as if they were just scolded by there mothers.

* * *

Meanwhile things were not looking all that bright for Morgan le Fay, she had heard word from Merlin that her younger sister, Blasine, would be visiting the town by the wall for a little while. 

Morgan was standing by the road, looking into the distance when she saw her. Her sister was marching in her proud manner all the way, no horse, no bag, not even a weapon but she had a weapon no one saw. All of Morgan's sisters could do magic, no one know if it came from Igraine, there mother, or Gorlois, there father. Blasine was the strongest in her magic, then Morgan. Morgawse was the weakest, but she made up for that in her knowledge of black magic.

Blasine had just spotted that someone was waiting for her by the town, but she had no idea who it was, until, "Blasine it is so good to see you again. Last I saw you, you were 10 and we were all just sold off to be slaves for the Romans. Remember you kicked that one guy shine once he announced who had won you." Morgan greeted he sister with a cheerful laugh at the memory.

"Morgan. OMG! It is you Morgan le Fay!" Screamed a giddy Blasine, running over and hugging her older sister very tight.

"You look terrible, what ever happened to you?" Asked Morgan.

"I was beaten by Saxons, then I told them father's name and they let me go saying, 'Go on your way and don't get hurt no more. Your father was one of the best Saxons that lived bet his child has a good warrior's mind'."

"Wow! Are you staying in the village or do you want to stay with me?"

"I would love to stay with you, but before I say yes I need to ask, how did you get here? And where are you staying?"

"I came here you see Merlin, the leader of the woads, they have taken me in so I stay with them."

"Hay, sis no offence but I can I stay in the village then."

"Yah sure. I am not the boss of you. You are what… How old are you?"

"25" Answered Blasine.

* * *

In the end decided it was that Tristan would tell Lancelot and Dagonet would just be around the corner for some back up. That is why Tristan was now standing in front of Lancelot's room just having knocked on the door. 

A second later Lancelot answered, "Tristan what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I have to tell you something." Said Tristan is response to Lancelot's question.

"Well, get on with it." Said Lancelot, thinking the wrong thing.

"I know where your sister, Aleera, is."

"No, she's dead. How do you know of Aleera in the first place Tristan?"

"Remember a couple of years back, about 2, when I went for a walk into the woods where the woads live."

"Yes, I remember. What does that have to do with anything?"

"When I was on that walk, a found a young woad about 15 years of age, her name was Aleera."

"My sister is not woad."

"I know. This… girl said the woads toke her in. She claims that the only land that she can remember before living with the woads was Sarmatia. She has your eyes, Lancelot. Vanora and Dagonet agree that she has to be your sister."

"Vanora and Dagonet?"

"Yes. She told me to only speak to Dagonet of her, so I did. Aleera was the one from the funeral last year, the one who got us those 12 days of peace. She told Vanora at the pub that night."

"I saved my sister, when the woads attacked. She lives with the woads and still they attacked her."

"They did not know it was here. Merlin seemed to know once he heard her voice though."

"Why did she not fight then?"

"She can't fight all that well. Dagonet and I are soon going to teach her how, though. We thought you should know that is all."

"Tristan?"

"Yes."

"Take me to my sister."

"Alright."

* * *

Blasine was staying in some of the servant quarters at the wall, when one day Arthur was going around with Sir Galahad, for a walk. 

Galahad saw her first, "Arthur, come here." Galahad called out.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"This girl she does not look like she belongs here."

"Your right." Arthur said. Then to Blasine he spoke, "What is your name lady?"

"My name means nothing to you." She responded.

"Really, tell me your name and I can determine that." Said Arthur.

"Blasine. I am the daughter of the Saxon chieftain, Gorlois and the daughter of the Lady Igraine. A man named Uther Pendragon murdered my father then seduced my mother and married her. She gave him a son. I can not remember his name, but if anyone can it would be Morgawse, my eldest sister."

"Did you just say you mother's name was Igraine?" Asked Arthur dumb founded and shocked.

"Aye, I did."

"You also said that Uther Pendragon married her, did you not?"

"Aye."

"You also said she gave him a son."

"Yes. He would be about, oh, 24 know. I was a year old when it happened."

"Would his name maybe be Arterius Castous?"

"Yes! Yes, that sounds about right. Wait… you are he, aren't you?" Blasine asked sounding suspious after her joyful knowledge that she remembered.

"Yes, I am he."

"I have no hard feelings to you, my half-brother, but only to your father."

"Will you be staying?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

* * *

Aleera heard a rustling of bushes and four sets of feet. They were Tristan, Dagonet, Vanora, but who was the other person? 

They all walked in, and Aleera was able to see who they other person was.

"Lancelot?" She asked in an almost whisper, from up on the lower of braches where everyone saw her.

"Aleera, is that you?" He too asked timidly.

"It is you!" Aleera yelled in shock and joy. She jumped from the branch, and seeing as Lancelot had stepped forward, right into her long lost brothers waiting arms.

They hugged each other for a long time. When they finally pulled away both Aleera and Lancelot had tears running down their cheeks.

"Why did you leave, Allie, why?" Lancelot asked.

"I left for hope, and because I was afraid they would take you." She answered between sobs. By then Tristan, Dagonet, and Vanora had all left the clearing, in which Aleera called home, for the siblings to have a privet reunion.

"They still toke me, though Allie." Lancelot said, again calling her by the nickname that he had given her when they were young kids.

"I know."

"Don't leave again."

"I promise, Lance."

* * *

_**A/N:** So here is the next chapter. Since the update on the site my compute has been crashing a bit. I can load the chapter on one computer on our other one I can edit. I can't load on the second, I can't edit on the first. Okay so I hope you like the chapter and all. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than this one, what was it 3 months since my last update to this story. R and R._

_BTW: If you see any reviews under my name, that IS NOT me. That is my brother, he is not aloud to have his own account so he reviews and reads stories on mine._


	5. Off They Go

**Chapter 5:**

More years had passed Aleera was now 20 years old. Lancelot, Dagonet, and Tristan has taught her how to fight they soon regretted the fact though as she was able to bet them all. She just claimed that she was able to do it from using skills she learned from watching them.

Aleera has also made them teach Vanora how to fight. At first Vanora refused, but soon she gave in, Vanora wasn't the best warrior but she could protect herself if it was needed.

Morgan le Fay had become the second best healer (with Merlin as the best) over the years. Merlin also taught Morgan how to use her magic, and taught her more about her magic.

Blasin had left not long after she and Arthur meet, but she came back to the wall twice a year. When ever Blasin was their, she and Arthur would talk forever.

More knights had died, only Lancelot, Tristan, Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and Arthur remained. Aleera showed up for the funerals of both Kay and Percival.

Today Aleera was sitting in the pub talking with Vanora, and waiting for the knights to return from going to meet Bishop Germanus. They had left about a day ago, and Lancelot said they might not be back for about a week.

"So, how is Morgan I haven't seen her for some time?" Asked Vanora.

"Oh she is very well. She and are Merlin working hard to try and find Guinevere and Lucan." Responded Aleera.

"Why what happened to them?"

"We are not sure. Guinevere toke Lucan out to play and they have yet to return, this was about a month or two ago."

"Poor Blasin. Does she know?"

"We haven't seen her since her last visit, so I doubt she knows."

"Blasin is a witch though she should have at least felt that her son was kidnapped, if that is what it is of course."

"She may be a witch, but she would only fell it if Lucan is hurt very badly, but if Guinevere is with Lucan then she would make sure nothing happened to him."

"Yes, I just hope they are alright." Sighed Vanora.

"You just hope that who's alright, me?" asked a male voice.

Both woman looked to the source of the voice and saw Bors.

"Your back!" yelled Vanora joyfully.

"Yes." Answered Bors.

"Hay is anyone hurt?" asked Aleera.

"No lassie, though I really do think that Dagonet, Tristan, and Lancelot are not feeling so good." Replied Bors.

"Why is that?" Asked Vanora.

"They didn't kill single woad." Answered Bors astounded.

"Who didn't kill a single woad, me?" Asked Galahad, who had just arrived.

"You never kill anyone, Galahad." Joked Aleera.

"I do too, but it is only if they try to kill me." Stated Galahad.

"I was only joking."

"Oh, lover's quarrel. What fun!" Exclaimed Gawain as the rest of the knights came in.

Aleera and Galahad blushed at Gawain's comment. Lancelot just looked at Galahad in a very weird sort of "if you touch my sister I'll kill you" sort of way. Aleera's blush though soon turned to anger, and it was known to all who knew her well, that Aleera had a very short fuse and it could easily get lit.

"Gawain I will have you know that Galahad he is not my lover, nor are you or any of you knights, or roman and never, I repeat never will any of you be." Fumed a very angry Sarmation girl who just happened to have a dagger hidden in her skirts.

"Well, I guess we will just have to see about that now wont we." Stated Gawain.

Lancelot had made a move to punch Gawain but Aleera had bet him to it. Her fist collided straight into Gawain's jaw, she then expertly brought up her knee and let that collide with his groin.

It was very funny to watch from anyone's view except Gawain's as first he seemed to double over in pain from his jaw, then pain from his groin. What was even funnier was that all the knights (except Gawain, of course) and Arthur and Vanora then proceeded to cheer for what Aleera had just done.

* * *

Later that night after the knights had returned from the round table room, they were back in the pub. 

Lancelot was off playing dice with some Romans when one of them bet him. Lancelot then grabbed his dagger into the table saying, "Best of three."

Vanora then walked over to the table with the knights at and asked, "Who wants another drink?"

Lancelot then pulled her into his lap and asked, "When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me, huh?"

"My lover is watching you." Stated Vanora through gritted teeth, after having slapped him.

Bors, who was watching the entire thing over by the bar, looked down at his new born and said, "You look nothing like him, you're all Bors."

Galahad and Gawain were throwing knives at a board. Galahad had just thrown and it landed in the center. Gawain blew a raspberry seeing he lost.

Tristan had come up behind them and threw a knife, his knife landed on top of Galahads.

Aleera, who was pouring drinks for some Romans at the table next to Gawain, put her tray down and walked up behind Tristan.

Galahad was just about to ask Tristan how he did it, when another knife came flying from behind Tristan's shoulder and securely landed on dead center on the top of Tristan's knife.

"Aleera, you're a bar maid, how the hell did you do that." Galahad questioned.

"Tristan taught me…" She answered.

"Aim for the middle." Aleera and Tristan said together finishing Aleera's answer to Galahads question.

Vanora then walked over to Bors and said, "They want more."

"Here, be a mother to your son." Said Bors handing to new baby over.

Dagonet then walked up and Bors said, "Dagonet, where've you been? We got plans to make."

Dagonet just went on drinking. Bors looked at Vanora and said, "Here, please sing."

"No!" said Vanora, trying but failing to not have to sing.

Bors then pulled her to the middle of the tavern, called the Green Dragon, and said, "SHUT UP! Vanora will sing."

Vanora shifted her babies position then began.

_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that pulled us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains _

We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home...

_Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain _

We will go home  
We will go home...

Jols then having noticed Arthur broke the moment everyone was in yelling, "Arthur!"

Arthur then proceeded to tell the knights that they had another mission they needed to go on in order to be free.

* * *

Later that evening, back in the glade that Aleera called home; Tristan, Dagonet, and Lancelot came to tell her the news of them leaving. 

"Take me with you. You know I can fight. If I have to I shall pretend to be a man. Please let me come." She pleaded.

"No!" Lancelot sharply replied.

"Why?" Aleera yelled tears staining her cheeks.

"You are my baby sister. I know you can fight; I just don't want you to get hurt. Please do not fallow us, do not come with us. Please. Allie, promise me?" Lancelot answered, he hated to see her cry.

Lancelot then pulled her into a strong bear hug. Aleera then let her tears run fast and free as she placed her head on her big brother's shoulder and cried.

When all her tears had dried she let go of Lancelot.

Dagonet ten spoke up, "If by some strange or unknown chance, I do die. I want you to have and to keep my weapons. Okay?"

"I too, keep mine. What use would they be if I'm dead?" Said Tristan with a smile.

"Same here. I'd want you to have my weapons over anyone else, Allie." Lancelot said.

"No." Said Aleera tears again staining her face.

"Yes." Lancelot said, "Promise?"

"Alright. I promise." Said Aleera with a smile and a small laugh, but still crying. She hugged all of her dear friends, not knowing she would never see Dagonet again.

* * *

The next day Aleera was awake bright and early to say good bye to all of the knights. 

She hugged each and every one of them, Arthur as well.

Then she and Vanora toke each others hands and strode out of the way and watched one by one each of their knights ridding off, not know if they would ever see them again.

* * *

_**A/N:** So there you go. I have only one chapter left, that I plan to write, then I will continue with '_Sister of a Knight_'. The knights know some things about Aleera. They know that she is a very good friend of both Lancelot and Vanora, but they do not know that she is Lancelot's sister. They also do not know that she is from Sarmatia or that she can fight. Aleera toke a job at the pub (that i did name 'Green Dragon for a reason, i'm planning of throwing that little song from LotR into 'Sister of a Knight'.)._

_If anyone was wondering where i got the name 'Aleera' I go it from the movie 'Van Helsing'. Aleera is the red head bride of Dracula (that is the last to die, and my favourite)._

_BTW: If you see any reviews under my name, that IS NOT me. That is my brother, he is not aloud to have his own account so he reviews and reads stories on mine._

_**P.S:** If you do not like the story, then do NOT review. If you think I could make some changes (other then getting ride of it), to make it better, let me know. Please review if you do like it._


	6. Never Again

**Chapter 6:**

Today was the day. Aleera saw them coming from the top of the wall. What worried her was that she only six men on horse back. Aleera then squinted her eyes to try and get a look at the approaching knights, she still saw only six.

When the knights reached the gates she rushed down to meet them.

The bishop walked out from the building and said, "Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi– Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here!"

She then saw a young boy get out of a carriage and had to do a double take. The boy was Lucan!

Lucan then seemed to run off looking for someone. Aleera also Guinevere step out of the carriage and heard her yell, "Lucan!"

"You! Boy!" yelled a roman guard.

Galahad pulled out his dagger and held it at the guard's throat. Aleera's eye's fallowed where Lucan and Guinevere were heading.

When they got to a covered up body of a man she saw Lucan pull off a ring from one of the mans figure's.

The bishop also seemed to have seen the body and chuckled nervously, "Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come! Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur." He again chuckled nervously after saying that.

"Bishop Germanius. _Friend_ of my father." Arthur said walking over to the bishop and standing so close there was barley any breathing room. Arthur then left.

Aleera had walked over to Lucan and Guinevere and just so slightly lifted the part of the blanket that hid the man's face.

Lancelot walked up to the bishop and toke the papers. He then walked over to each man and gave them there discharge papers.

The bishop then said, "You are free. You can go!"

All the men toke there papers, except Bors.

"Bors, Bors." Lancelot was holding up two papers, "For Dagonet."

Dagonet, the gentle giant. She had seen his face the exact second her brother said his name. Dagonet was dead. The tears escaped her eyes, and she did nothing to hide or stop them. All Aleera did was stand there.

"It doesn't make him a free man! He's already a free man!" Bors roared in anger, "He's dead!"

The voice sounded so distant. All she did was stand and cry. Her hand still held up the blanket so that she could see the face. Her other hand came up and it held her face.

* * *

Galahad toke his paper and was on his way out of the court yard, when he saw her.

There was something about the girl. At just 20 years of age she was a flower. She had long strawberry blond hair, gray-green eyes. The eyes looked so much like Lancelot's. She wore her usual brown cotton dress with a dirtied apron; she had two small braids in the front that reached to the back of her head, which seemed to hold her hair out of her face.

She was holding up the blanket and looking at Dagonet's face. He had never seen her cry, or show any emotion except anger, but she was crying to no end.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist; she fell back into his strong embrace.

* * *

Strong arms encircled her waist and she fell back. A strong embrace caught her and held her a she cried. When she fell back she had let go of the blanket and it fell back onto Dagonet's face, hiding him from sight.

One thought crossed Aleera's mind as she was crying, thought the thought was more of a memory it only brought more tears.

_Lancelot then pulled her into a strong bear hug. Aleera then let her tears run fast and free as she placed her head on her big brother's shoulder and cried._

_When all her tears had dried she let go of Lancelot._

_Dagonet ten spoke up, "If by some strange or unknown chance, I do die. I want you to have and to keep my weapons. Okay?"_

"_I too, keep mine. What use would they be if I'm dead?" Said Tristan with a smile._

"_Same here. I'd want you to have my weapons over anyone else, Allie." Lancelot said._

"_No." Said Aleera tears again staining her face._

"_Yes." Lancelot said, "Promise?"_

"_Alright. I promise." Said Aleera with a smile and a small laugh, but still crying. She hugged all of her dear friends, not knowing she would never see Dagonet again._

* * *

Dagonet was buried as soon as the hole was dug. More tears were shed on Aleera's behalf.

None of the knights had seen her cry when she attended the funerals of all the other knights.

Now everyone was in caravans to leave the wall, the Saxons were just on the other side preparing for battle, but Aleera was not in a caravan. Lancelot had seen her go into one, but he did not see her leave.

Aleera stood beside Merlin within the trees. He was not sure is she could fight, but he knew that she wanted to help.

He was helping her apply her woad face makeup; vines on either side of her face, they arched by her eyes then went in towards her nostrils then they went diagonal to the bottom of her cheek bone. She also had 3 lines by her eyes, one diagonal up, one diagonal down, and one straight in the middle, also on either side. There was also a line from her bottom lip to the bottom of her chin, right in the middle. On her right cheek was a sun and on her left cheek was a crescent moon.

She wore a brown leather woad top which had 3 wide straps woven together on the sides, the top and bottom tided in the back, the middle wove around pulling the breasts in, then it tied up in the back. She also brown leather woad bottoms (much like really short shorts); she also wore 2 pieces of cotton that hung loose only attached by a leather rope around the waist. She also had brown leather tied around her wrists.

Aleera was going to be in the front line with the archers, Merlin had not wanted her to take part in this at all, but she made she that she would play a role in this battle, even if it was only to help the archers then to retreat back into the cover of the trees.

It had begun.

_

* * *

(End of battle)_

Her brother was dead, and so was Tristan. All the people that she ever lover… dead. First Dagonet, then Tristan, then Lancelot. Only Vanora lived, and what did she teach her, to cook and patience as well as to love.

To love… that is what she did; the first people she ever loved were dead. She would not let that happen again. She had done what they wanted, she toke all there weapons.

Know she stood over the sword less grave of Tristan, she mourned him. If it were not for him she would never have learned to fight or to arch, or she would have been reunited with her dear brother.

She then walked over to Dagonet's sword less grave, and again mourned him. He was gentle, and kind. He taught her how to heal, and to fight.

Last she walked to marked spot that served as a semi grave for her brother. Her tears again came pouring from her eyes. She fell to her knees.

She swore she would forget. She would no longer be the girl that Tristan first meet in that glade that she called home, she would no longer be that girl that could make all the knights laugh with just one word said. Above all she swore that she would never again cry, cry for her brother of her friends. All she would be was calm and emotionless.

There as she knelt be the grave of her brother she swore all that and much more.

With all the energy she had left, she picked herself up from the ground, wiped the tears from her face, put on a stoic face and walked away. Aleera, the bright young girl so full of life the girl that always had a smile on the girl with the laugh that was contagious, just walked away from the person she once was the person everyone knew. Aleera, sister of Sir Lancelot, daughter from the land Sarmatia, friend of the knights; just walked away, and she never looked back.

* * *

_**A/N:** The End. I cried while writing this chapter (and not just from knowing that this was the last for this story). I really hoped that you liked this chapter and this story. I now plan to continue on with my story_ Sister of a Knight_'. If anyone was wondering about the ages of my characters here they are (please note the ages are the ages from when the story started):_

_Aleera - 15, Galahad - 18, Arthur - 22, Morgawse - 28, Blasin - 23, Lancelot - 22, Bors - 25, Gawain - 20, Tristan - 24, Dagonet- 26, Morgan le Fay - 24, Guinevere - 20, Lucan - 6._


End file.
